Power Rangers SPD: Rise of the C squad
by LittleWinxy
Summary: A collab with xXRocketSharkXx. It's a post-series fic where B-Squad disappears mysteriously and the C Squad is chosen to replace them with new ranger colors and powers. Appliances for OCs are now closed :)
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers SPD: Rise of the C Squad

Hey guys, this is xXRocketShark216Xx, here with a new SPD fic! This is a collab with MyLittleWinxy, and it will be on her page. It's a post-series fic where B-Squad disappears mysteriously and the C Squad is chosen to replace them with new ranger colors and powers. Just who are those rangers? Well, you tell us! That's right, this is a SYOC! Two of the five core rangers have already been made by us but there are three more spots available! Heres a form for you to make ur OCs:

Name(First and Last):

Age(18 or older. Most SPD cadets are young adults, not teens.):

Gender:

Appearance:

Bio:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Ranger Color(See bottom for options):

Civilian Power(Be original.):

And that's the form! Here are the colors!

Black-Graham(My OC.)

Cyan:

Brown:

Burgundy:

Violet: Zoe(Winx's OC.)

And that's about it. Send in ur OCs well see if they have what it takes to join SPD!


	2. Our Team

Hey Guys, we have our team!

Black – Graham

Violet – Zoe

Cyan - zara wellham  
age: 19  
gender: female  
appearance: black hair brown eyes 6'3 pale white skin underweight  
bio:when zara was born she was pronounced dead by the doctors after having a hole in her chest where her heart should of been, and if you would of looked through, you would of seen her missing a heart, she was taken away by a man posing as a doctor who took her to a surgery room and operated on her body and places a small cyan gem in the hole which became her heart and she came back to life, because of the predicament with the gem and her heart zara is flat chested and people bully her for thinking she's flat chested, no one knows about the gen until she becomes a ranger and gets the courage to show her team mates.  
personality: zara is a shy girl who keep to herself but will talk if spoken to  
likes: reading, writing painting  
dislike: bullies, being shouted at  
ranger colour: cyan  
civilian power: being able to change the molecular status of her body(shape shifting)

Brown - Jevon Xavier Tabb  
Age: 19  
Appearance: African American, long black hair with gold highlights in it, Gold eye color, Built like a runner  
Personality: Easy going, Bio-Polar at times  
Appearance: A black hooded trench coat with Brown wing design on the back of it, White tattered pants, Black steel toed combat boots, A sleeveless Brown shirt under the coat, A black fedora with Brown hawk feathers on the side of it (2 on the sides)  
Ranger Color: Brown  
Civilian Power: He can grow wings out of his back but when he does he takes on bird like features like, Hawk like eyes, his hair becomes feathers and his hands become talon like.  
Likes: Painting, Cooking, Parkour  
Dislikes: Being bored  
Bio: His parents gave him up for adoption when he was born, he doesn't even know who they are, he has been in the foster system for a while cause no one wanted to adopt him so he grew up in the system; So when he was on his own he went to make a life for himself by joining SPD to make something of himself.

Burgundy - Name: Alice-Jane 'AJ' Worthing.  
Age: 20.  
Gender: Female.

Appearance: AJ has long, dark brown hair. It falls to her shoulders and is slightly wavy. She has a lightly tanned skin tone, and has wide, bright blue eyes. She's roughly 5'3", with an athletic build.  
Bio: Born into a family with two older brothers, AJ grew up with a love for sport and martial arts. Her father was a mechanic, and taught her a lot about cars and motorbikes. When she was ten years old, he mother died of a brain tumour. This was hard on her family, and she doesn't like to talk about it. She doesn't have a good relationship with her older brothers, as they often mock her.  
Personality: AJ has a good sense for humor, and can be sarcastic at times. She's a tomboy, and likes to challenge herself. She will push herself to her limits, and encourages others to do the same. AJ doesn't like others to see her sweat, so to speak. She is stubborn, independent and a logical thinker. She's more intelligent than she appears, and can be innovative. She can be very mature if the situation calls for it. Due to her powers, she thinks fast, and can be very impatient if someone moves too slowly.  
Likes: Speed, motorbikes, athletics, action movies and caramel.  
Dislikes: Slow things, romantic movies, painting, classical music and fire.  
Ranger colour: Whatever isn't taken!  
Civilian Power: Superhuman speed and stamina. She can move at speeds faster than the best athletes. Often she is just a blur, not more commonly not seen at all. She also has inhuman stamina, and could run for miles before getting tired. Her speed also applies in thinking, swimming, writing- basically anything she tries!

Sorry if we did not use your oc but we did have a lot of ocs to choose 3 from. Everyone's ocs were awesome and it was hard to choose from all of them but these are our final picks. Have an awesome day and let the power protect you :)


End file.
